


Curioso L'Amore

by orphan_account



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Azuma sates Keiichi's curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curioso L'Amore

Azuma woke from his mid-afternoon nap to feel a weight on his stomach.

He wasn’t being figurative either.

He blinked groggily before looking at the general vicinity of his abdomen. There was a blonde head of curls resting there. Keiichi’s arms were resting comfortably on his stomach and he had somehow managed to curl the rest of his body around one of the elder’s legs,

“Keiichi?” he said tentatively, as if he was not quite sure what was going on. The younger stirred as his eyes opened slowly, revealing baby blues.

“Yunoki-senpai…” Aforementioned senpai could only watch with mounting confusion as the younger of the two adjusted himself. His shirt hung down to mid-thigh, leaving his pale legs pretty exposed as he straddled Azuma.

Of course, Azuma seemed to be the only one to notice what awkward position they were in.

“I wanted to ask you something… but I seem to have fallen asleep before I could…”

“Well, what sit i that you wanted to ask me?” he asked with remarkable calm while sitting up on his elbows.

“When I’m around you, I feel strange. My stomach feels…” he paused and tilted his head to the side while he thought of the word. “Ticklish.”

“Ticklish?” Keiichi’s eyes moved from the ceiling to Azuma’s face. “Maybe you’re nervous?”

“What would I be nervous about?”

“I was hoping you could tell me that.”

He made a humming noise as he thought.

“For some reason, the closer our faces get, the more intense the feeling gets.” He hummed as he leaned closer again so that their noses were touching. “Does this mean I’m attracted to you?”

“I’m not sure I could answer that.” The expression on Azuma’s face was becoming more and more confused by the second.

“May I test it out?” Azuma’s amber eyes widened in shock as Keiichi stared calmly at him. He was about to open his mouth to respond when he suddenly felt the younger blonde’s lips on his. His eyes remained wide until Keiichi pulled away, licking his lips thoughtfully. “I guess I am.” Azuma stayed frozen in place, his eyes trailing the slender blonde making his way out of the room. His face remained facing the now-closed door. Silently and uncharacteristically ungraceful, Azuma flopped back down on his bed.

‘ _Damn_ ,’ he thought as he touched a hand to his tingling lips.


End file.
